


Shameless - Part II

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Shameless - Part I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless - Part II

Six months. Six fucking months had gone by and you hadn’t heard from him since the last night you spent together. But to be honest, you didn’t know what you expected. For him to track you down? And if he found you, confess that after all those years he still loved you? You knew better than that. A part of you hated yourself for even having that tiny bit of hope that this time would be different.

After Fury had asked you to return for your last mission, you realized how much you had missed working. So, you threw yourself back into it, choosing to keep the decision under wraps from the rest of the team. Well, all except for Natasha. Nick thought it would be best to pair the two of you up for more intense cases — like the one you were currently on.

“Please…” The man dangling before you whimpered. “Please, you don’t have to do this.”

You huffed out a laugh at the sight of his sweat and tears fighting through the blood and grime covering his face. Twirling a freshly sharpened switchblade between your fingers, you slowly sauntered over to the fidgety man who was trying to escape the suspension.

“But you see, I do have to do this.” You keep your voice soft, trying to somewhat calm the guy before he sent himself into cardiac arrest from pure panic. “This is my job. And I love my job. Life’s too short to hate what you do for a living, am I right? You could even go as far as to say I’m a workaholic.”

His eyes traveled all over your face as you closed the space between the two of you. The way your tongue darted out to dampen your lips held his attention there, making it easy for you to make an incision across his left pectoral, deeper than the previous ones you had left scattered around his body. He cried out hoarsely which made you roll your eyes.

“Since when are Hydra henchmen such wimps?” Natasha snarked without looking up from behind her laptop. “Shouldn’t you be able to withstand a little torture without being a little bitch about it?” He was a pretty large fellow. You had figured his tolerance for pain would have been higher.

“Just tell me why.” He whispered.

He looked down at you with pleading eyes. They were blue with a gray tint to them. The resemblance between this man’s eyes, and those of man in particular that you now cursed yourself for thinking about, made the blood boil in your veins.

“You have answers that you’re withholding from us. I warned you that this could go the easy way, or the hard way. You made your choice.” The scream the man emitted as you twisted the knife into his chest made a dark smile spread to your face.

You knew that it was twisted, the amusement you got from this man’s pain. Natasha quickly took notice and pulled you away from him. “Y/N, you’re gonna kill him. This isn’t that kind of mission.” Your jaw clenched and you refused to meet her eyes. Careful with her actions, she took the blade from your hand and ushered you towards the door. “Go back to the jet. I’ll finish things up here.”

Without a single word, you slipped out of the room and onto the quinjet. Natasha returned shortly and immediately fired up the engine. “You wanna tell me what happened back there?” She asked, looking at you through the corner of her eye.

“I was doing my job. I don’t know what kind of explanation you’re looking for.” You muttered, crossing your arms over your chest and slouching in your seat.

Enabling the autopilot, Natasha turned to you and raised her brow. “Never in all our years of friendship have I seen you torture someone. What pushed you to do that to him?”

You chewed the inside of your bottom lip, willing the thought away. Natasha knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes. She knew that you were holding back from her and that was something she didn’t take lightly. But she knew when to back off. You’d tell her what was going on when you were ready, and she had to accept that now was not the time.

Natasha sighed and turned her attention back to the sky. “It’s been a long day. How about we get cleaned up then go out for a drink? Or five. Stark’s treat.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the proposal. “Alright. Just drop me off at my place and I’ll meet you at the bar.”

“Don’t be stupid. You can shower and get ready at the tower.” She stated nonchalantly.

“Nat, are you forgetting that the team doesn’t know that I still work for Fury? Besides, there are some faces I’d rather not see…”

“And you won’t. They’re on a mission of their own.” She assured you. “C’mon, Y/N. I’ll sneak you in and out, no one will be the wiser.”

Arguing with Natasha was a losing battle. Instead of wasting your breath, you agreed to allow her to take you back to the tower. While you showered in her bathroom, she snuck over to Clint’s to do the same. Just as fast as you were in, you were out and on your way to the nearest bar that was only a couple miles away.

In the instant that your ass met the barstool, you were swallowing down your first shot of the night and ordering another round before Natasha had even downed her glass. You had to admit, since you had returned to the life of avenging, you didn’t get out much. You dedicated yourself to your work because it served as a distraction. And when those unwanted thoughts came lurking around, you turned to the one man who could help ease the pain every time.

Jack Daniels.

You had lost count of how many shots you’d taken. You weren’t as uptight as you were a few hours prior, but you weren’t drunk either. Blissfully sedated is what you settled for. Not that you’d ever admit it, but you were thankful that Natasha had gotten you to get out for the night. But being in a bar filled to the brim with testosterone reminded you that you hadn’t gotten laid since that night.

You winced at the image that replayed in your mind. Taking another swig of the amber liquid, you turned in your barstool and looked into the sea of men, searching for a target. Natasha had excused herself to the bathroom, insisting that you stay behind to save your table.

When you finally spotted a possible candidate to accompany you for the night, you had more than enough courage to stroll over to him and turn on the charm. But you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard the faint call of your name.

“Y/N, is that you?”

I’m gonna fucking kill Natasha. Sick piece of shit sent me to the one bar they’d be at. You thought, bracing yourself as you turned to the owner of the voice.

“Steve,” You were were timid. And you were sure it showed. “Long time no see.” You forced a smile and looked up at your old friend.

Without skipping a beat, he pulled your body into a tight embrace. You hugged him back, deciding that the compassion he shared was a good sign. He was obviously still in the dark that you had been secretly working for the Avengers for the last few months.

“Long time no see? Y/N, you could have picked up a damn phone and called us. At least let us know you were alive. Do you have any idea how long we’ve been looking for you?” Steve was ranting in a hushed tone, trying not to make a scene.

You crossed your arms over your chest and shook your head in disbelief. “Us?”

Steve stared back at you, silently stunned that you’d really just asked him that. “Yes, us. Bucky’s been, different, since you left that day. I think it really shook him, Y/N.” Here we go with the goddamn feelings. The sound of his name threw you. “I gotta let him know you’re here.”

“Steve, no!” You grabbed at his phone before he could dial the number and held it as far from his grasp as you could get it. “I—I’m not ready to see him.”

He narrowed his eyes and reached his long arms over yours, easily retrieving his phone. “Y/N, I have to, okay? He made me swear that if I ever saw you that I’d let him know.”

“Fine.” You huffed. “Tell him he just missed me. See ya, Steve.” You turned on your heel and made way for the door. The warmth of the summer night struck you, making you realize how intoxicated you really were. You grasped the wall for stability and squeezed your eyes shut tight, trying to clear your blurred vision.

“Woah, Y/N wait!” You heard Steve shout from behind. You cursed yourself for not flagging down a cab as soon as you got outside. He took in the sight of you and sighed. “Y/N, you’re drunk. I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

“Steve, I told you, I’m not gonna see him—“

He cut you off. “I know, I won’t make you. Just, come sleep it off at my place.”

Before you could protest, Steve took your arm and ushered you into his truck just behind the bar. The ride felt longer than what it was with your nerves getting the better of you. But once inside the tower, you felt a sense of relief. It was familiar and homey. As you walked into the apartment, your vision started to clear. You took a look around the place, surprised to see that things had changed since the last time you were there.

“Tony refurbished one of the rooms for Bucky so that we weren’t bumping elbows so much. He’s down the hall now.” Steve confirmed and handed you a bottle of water. You gulped down half of it and smiled up at him shortly. “You gonna make it? I just ask for fair warning if you’re gonna puke.” He half joked.

“I’ll be fine once the room stops spinning.” You sighed, finishing off the bottle.

Steve toed his shoes off and lead you to his room. He sat in the chair across from his bed where you had taken a seat and looked back at you. “So, where have you been, Y/N?”

You shrugged nonchalantly. “I got a new job.”

Technically, you weren’t lying.

He knew firsthand that you were committed to your work, so he didn’t see any reason not to believe you. Steve looked like he was at war with himself. You knew he wanted to talk about Bucky, but he didn’t want to piss you off and chance you running out. Clearly, it was a risk he was willing to take.

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, but why’d you disappear after that night? When I came back to make sure you guys hadn’t killed each other, I saw you tangled up in one another. I don’t know, I kinda thought you two had worked things out.”

He was unknowingly putting you through hell as he painted a clear mental image of your body intertwined with Bucky’s. “Well, you kinda thought wrong. We agreed to have one last night together and we did. That’s it.”

“I think he was hurt to wake up and not find you there, Y/N.” You had to fight back a laugh.

“Oh yeah, because I loved all those times that he fucked me and then left without so much as a goodbye.” Steve coiled back a bit, knowing he struck a small nerve. “Steve, Bucky and I have a complicated relationship. I don’t expect you to understand it because, hell, I don’t even understand it. But I refuse to believe that he was that affected by my absence.”

Being forced to think about Bucky was enough to bring you back to your full sobriety. Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “So you’re saying you don’t love him anymore?”

You positioned yourself to match him and looked into his eyes. “No. I don’t love him anymore.” You were trying to convince both Steve and yourself of that statement.

“Yeah, well. I have a hard time believing that.” He said dryly, raising his brows.

It was at that very moment that an idea struck your brain like a bolt of lightening. You looked up at Steve, eyes eclipsed with sudden hunger. That simple act alone made Steve sit back in his seat and watch you closely, uncertain of the sudden shift in atmosphere. You took the chance to crawl into his lap, securing a knee at each of his sides. Steve stiffened as you figured he would, but he relaxed a bit when you played with the strands of hair at the back of his head. You smiled genuinely and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Let me prove it to you then, Steve.” You whispered, ghosting your lips along his jaw and resting your hands on his shoulders.

Steve sighed shakily, but he didn’t push you away. The warmth of his hands settled on your knees and he looked up at you though lidded eyes.

“I couldn’t care less about Bucky.” You spoke into the kiss you pressed to his throat. “He means nothing to me.” His breath caught in his windpipe when you moved against his hardening desire. You took your bottom lip between your teeth and rested your forehead against Steve’s. “Just tell me that you want me to stop, and I’ll leave.”

Steve’s hands trailed up your thighs and rested on your hips. At the same time he squeezed you into his grasp, his eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted. “But Bucky…”

You took his chin between your fingertips and made him look at you. “Bucky doesn’t want me.” You assured yourself more than him. “He never treated me well. Not like you would, Steve.”

He looked deep into your eyes and knew the truth behind your words. “There’s nothing wrong with this. I want you. You want me. It’s natural, don’t be ashamed of it, Steve.”

“Swear to me this won’t ruin anything between us. If thing’s get weird after this, if we fallout too, Y/N, I won’t forgive myself.” His eyes begged you to answer. So you nodded.

“I swear.” It was a boldfaced lie. The truth was, after tonight you planned to cut off all ties with Steve as you had with Bucky. You hated having to do this. But Steve had to hate you, too. It was safer this way.

With your confirmation, Steve took your face in his hands and stroked your cheeks with his calloused thumbs. You leaned into his touch, wrapping your hands around his wrists. He looked to you one last time to make sure you didn’t want an out. You smiled softly and closed the distance between your lips.

Immediately, Steve molded his mouth to yours and deepened the kiss. The urgency and rawness he put behind it shocked you. In all of your years of friendship, Steve had never showed the slightest sign of interest in you other than platonic love. But now, he was pouring all sorts of emotional passion into the kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your back, trying to pull each other impossibly close. Both of you shared a case of greedy hands. There wasn’t a second that his hands weren’t on your body and your hands on his.

Steve eagerly parted his lips to let your tongue slide into his mouth, and you swallowed the moan that emitted from the back of his throat when you rocked your hips against him. When you broke apart for air, Steve tugged your shirt over your head and threw it aimlessly across the room. You smirked as he gawked at your half bare chest, and pulled his shirt off of his frame.

“It only gets better, Steve.” You mumbled against his mouth. The growl that was vented when you tugged his bottom lip with your teeth made you shiver. Reaching behind your back, you unhooked your bra and let it fall down your arms as you ground your covetous sex into Steve’s raging hard on.

Steve’s hips jerked involuntarily. He held you close and rested his head against your breasts as you continued stimulate both of you through your jeans.

“Ah,” You sighed when Steve latched his lips around your nipple, treating the neglected one with his fingers. The hand around your back snaked down into the back of your jeans and grabbed a handful of your ass.

Steve looked up at you as he swirled his tongue around the supple flesh, smiling and grazing his teeth against your hardening nipple. The seam of your jeans pressed harshly against your throbbing cunt, making you whimper.

In an instant, you were thrown on the bed. Steve unbuttoned and pushed his denim and boxers down to his ankles, kicking them off before freeing you of your jeans and panties. You parted your legs to invite him between them, but instead of hovering over you, he grinned lowered himself to his knees.

“Fuck, Steve!” You squealed as he mouthed at your folds, almost drinking your slick as he sucked your clit into his mouth. You clawed at the sheets as your back arched off of the bed. “I’m not gonna last too long if you keep that up…” You warned.

Steve’s chuckle sent vibrations through your walls. He licked a thick, hard stripe up and flicked the tip of his tongue against your nub. “Good.” You bucked your hips into the heat of his mouth. One of your hands groped and squeezed your breast while the other gripped onto Steve’s thick hair. “You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about looking at you from this angle, Y/N.” Flick. “Hearing you and Buck go at it all those years makes a guy wonder.” Suck. “Never thought I’d actually get to find out what you taste like.”

His confession aided you, making you come hard into his mouth. Steve lapped up your juices as you steadied your breathing. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses up your stomach to your chest, his hands following close behind to calm your trembling body.

Before Steve could hover over you, you flipped him on his back and straddled him. His erect cock prodded your thigh and left a clear line of precum on your skin. You could tell he wasn’t used to being on the bottom and not being able to call the shots. But he let you do as you wanted, following your lead and hanging tight for the ride.

You took his length in your hand, using his excitement as lubricant as you rubbed him tightly in your hand. One of his hands held your hip while the other gripped your ass firmly. Lifting yourself on your knees, you lined him up at your entrance. You teased yourself with his cockhead, making you both groan impatiently. Steve nearly lost it when you slammed yourself down on his shaft.

“Holy shit, Y/N you feel good. Ah, so good.” Steve hoarsely cried, digging his fingertips into your skin. You rolled your body against him, resting your hands on his chest as you worked faster. With one slight shift of Steve’s hips to the left, you screamed in delight. He worked with you, thrusting up into you and hitting your sweet spot again and again.

You reached behind and cupped his balls in your palm. With the way his teeth were digging into his bottom lip, you swore Steve was about to draw blood. He whimpered, fighting to hold off his orgasm until you drew closer to yours.

Steve sat up and rested his back on the headboard, pulling your body flush against his. He nipped and sucked at your pulse point as one of his hands wandered down your torso until his thumb tapped your bundle of nerves.

You whimpered as your walls caved around him. Your end was drawing near and you knew Steve was ready to blow at any second. Pulling the back of his hair, his head cranked back and he looked at you breathlessly. You leaned down and kissed him fiercely, all tongues and teeth.

“C’mon, Stevie. Cum for me.” You moaned as you nibbled his ear.

Steve’s hips faltered, jutting uncontrollably as he filled you with his seed. You rode him for all he was worth until you were left convulsing around him. When you came, you buried your head in the crook of Steve’s neck and held your body close to his.

When you caught your breath, you pried yourself out of his clutch and removed yourself from him. Laying side by side, you both stared up at the ceiling until your heart rate returned to normal.

Steve wiped at the sweat on his forehead and laughed softly. You turned your head to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You uh, you definitely live up to the hype. That’s for sure.” He beamed.

Resting your head in the palm of your hand, you turned to Steve and waited for him to elaborate. “There was hype about me?”

“Like I said,” He mirrored your position and stared back at you. “Between hearing you in action and the stories Bucky would tell, whew.”

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t fight the smile that crept to your lips at his satisfied state. “Don’t go falling in love now, Steve. I’m one to love and run.”

Steve knew you were kidding, but a slight glimmer of sorrow shown behind his eyes. He pushed a strand of your hair out of your eyes and sighed. “Yeah. I wonder who taught you that.” You opened your mouth to speak, but closed it when you realized there was nothing to say. Steve kissed your forehead and covered the both of you with the sheet. Before he turned out the light, he turned to you and said, “I know better than to expect you to be here when I wake up. At least get some sleep, Y/N. And don’t be a stranger. Despite what you think, Bucky misses you. We both do.”

Godfuckingdammit, Rogers.

You turned toward the window and willed away the feelings that came rushing to your tattered heart. Once the room was only lit with the light of the moon, Steve’s breathing evened out and you knew he was asleep. Before the silence of the night could get to you, you were out for the count, too.

You didn’t know what time it was when you woke up. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon and gave off the light you needed to find your clothes without waking Steve. Before you headed to the door, you leaned down to him and kissed the top of his head, muttering a faint “I’m sorry” into his hair. He stirred slightly, but remained unconscious.

Once outside, you took a deep breath of the fresh air that breezed through. You wanted to apologize to Natasha for wandering off without giving her any idea of your whereabouts the night before. But one swift turn to the left and you collided with another body. You looked up and felt the air get knocked out of you when your eyes stared up at a familiar pair of blue ones.

Shit.

“Y/N?” His voice cracked as he spoke your name. You weren’t expecting to run into him so soon, but you weren’t about to let yourself coward away.

“James.” You smiled at him kindly as you continued down the hall to Natasha’s room.

You didn’t look back. You rounded the next corner and made a mad dash for Nat’s place, ignoring your friends who were blatantly surprised to see you back at the tower.

At the sound of her door being slammed shut and your ragged breaths, Natasha looked up at you with risen eyebrows as she took a bite of her cereal. “Morning, sunshine.” She spoke with a full mouth. “You look freshly fucked. Found Barnes’ new room, did you?”

You walked slowly to the available chair beside her and hid your face in your hands. “Not exactly…”

Her spoon fell from her hand and her expression became serious. Before she could open her mouth to speak, shouted was heard from all the way down the hall.

“You’re supposed to be my best friend, Steve! How the fuck could you do that to me!” Bucky’s voice echoed through the halls, making you wince.

“Y/N,” Natasha’s voice was no higher than a whisper as she said your name. “What the hell did you do?”


End file.
